


It must be true love

by cerisebio



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: (probably?), Drunk Sex, M/M, Mutual Pining, Past Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Switching, anxious kaoru, half Italian Kojiro, matcha blossom, plot if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 20:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerisebio/pseuds/cerisebio
Summary: Kaoru needs Carla to play him songs to fall asleep but what if Carla was down?The only idea he can come up with is to call his childhood friend and secret crush: Kojiro
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 14
Kudos: 97





	It must be true love

**Author's Note:**

> This is filth. If that’s what you like: enjoy! If not, this isn’t for you.
> 
> It was supposed to be a short one shot pwp but they got carried away and now I think it’ll be 3 chapters or something.
> 
> All titles come from the lyrics of P!nk’s "True Love" because it really suits them
> 
> Thanks to @Smile_Edgeworth for the Italian help  
> Translation of it will come later on in the fic, so if you don’t understand you’re just vibing with Kaoru

Kaoru turned around in his bed. Once. Twice. A third time. He looked at the time: way past midnight.

Sighing, he laid on his back, eyes open wide as he stared at the ceiling.

For the first time since her creation Carla was down.

All day Kaoru had tried to repair her but ended up giving up. He called Kambe tech and sent her for repair over there.

In the meantime he had troubles sleeping. Usually Carla would play his childhood’s lullabies for him, move to relaxing nature noises when Kaoru started to doze off and turn the sound off only when he was sound asleep. He tried to look up the songs online but couldn’t find them. So he moved to recording himself singing: when he played them he cringed at how off key he was and erased the atrocity quickly.

If only someone with a good voice knew these.

Kaoru’s eyes went wide with realization.

He sat up to grab his phone, not even giving any afterthought at the late hour.

"What the hell do you want megane?"

Behind Kojiro, Kaoru heard a few female giggles.

"Can’t you just for one night drop the gigolo act?"

"Yeah yeah. What’s it to you anyway?"

Kaoru remained silent. There was no way he would answer such a question.

"Why the late call?" Kojiro asked, the voices of the girls fading away.

Now this call seemed stupid and Kaoru hesitated.

"What’s wrong Kaoru?"

"Nothing jackass! I’m fine."

"Oh so you were just laying in bed thinking about me. I often have this effect on people, although I’m surprised it works on you too."

"Gross."

The sound of Kojiro’s laughter brought a smile to Kaoru’s face in spite of himself. He laid back on his pillow, his anxiety fading away a bit.

Funny how Kojiro often had that effect.

"Carla’s down."

"I see."

"No you don’t, stupid."

"You’re worried."

"Of course not, she’ll be repaired in a blink."

"You know Kaoru, I think you rely too much on this machine, it’s not healthy."

"It’s not a machine, it’s Carla. And it’s better than sleeping around like you do."

"Don’t you slut shame me robot maniac!"

The familiar banter was comforting. Yes, they fought a lot -all the time actually- however Kaoru knew they had each other’s back when it mattered. So maybe he could ask this of his childhood friend.

"I can’t sleep," he blurted out.

There was a silence and the sound of a door closing.

"Your anxiety acting up?"

It was so easy with Kojiro. They’d known each other for so long after all and, whether they liked it or not, they knew everything about each other.

Well, not exactly _everything_. But close enough.

"Yes," Kaoru simply answered. "Normally Carla helps me through it."

"Oh I see. How?"

"She sings me lullabies from when we were kids. I couldn’t find them online, seems they’re only from around here."

"So you thought I could replace your robot."

"For the last time it’s Carla," Kaoru retorted wearily, "I know female names are dime a dozen for you but it’s literally two syllables."

"Excuse you, I remember the name of every woman I’ve slept with."

"Such a gentleman."

The comeback was bitter on Kaoru’s tongue. It hurt to see the man he’s been secretly in love with these past years have sex with literally anyone but himself.

He couldn’t identify the exact moment he fell in love with his best friend. Kojiro had supported Kaoru through his messy break up and pushed him to not give up on skateboarding despite the betrayal. He had always been here by Kaoru’s side.

One day Kaoru had walked in on Kojiro kissing a woman. The hurt and jealousy had hit him with a force that had left him breathless, forcing him to acknowledge his feelings. He took consolation in the fact that his own presence was much more of a constant in Kojiro’s life that any woman ever was. They spent many nights together talking -or in petty squabbles- and drinking, traveled the world together, however when it came to anything romantic Kaoru just wasn’t an option to Kojiro.

He then had coped the same way he had when Adam had left him behind: by burying himself deeper into robotics. Robots never betrayed you, they were predictable and reliable.

Well, as long as they weren’t out of order at least. Which brought Kaoru back to his current predicament.

"Do you remember these songs?" he asked.

"Hmmmmm... Maybe? I think one of them went something like..."

Kojiro started humming the tune of Kaoru’s favorite lullaby, adding the few words he recalled here and there. He mixed up the lyrics and couldn’t remember the whole tune, but his barytone voice was so soothing that Kaoru didn’t even want to correct him. He could feel his muscles finally relax and his mind start to doze off gradually.

"Kaoru?" Kojiro whispered.

"Hmmm?"

"Are you feeling better?"

Kaoru barely registered the question, his breathing deepening as he drifted off to sleep.

"Goodnight Kaoru."

The soft voice seemed to be born from Kaoru’s dream.  


🌸🌸🌸

For the following few days it became a ritual for the two of them. Even after leaving Kojiro’s restaurant, Kaoru would call his friend once he was tucked in bed, they would banter for a bit, then Kojiro would help him fall asleep with a song.

However Carla’s absence wasn’t just a problem at night. A great part of Kaoru’s work relied on the AI’s intervention. He’d been forced to postpone three public demonstrations and several private commissions.

One of his clients had been very angry, rudely telling him how unprofessional he was, tarnishing the Sakurayashiki’s name and how he would never resort to his services ever again.

That definitely didn’t help with Kaoru’s anxiety. Even spending a few hours doing traditional calligraphy wasn’t enough to quiet down the nerve wracking feeling. He came out of an hyper focused session feeling hungry and thirsty: usually Carla reminded him to take breaks and he felt her absence even more.

Without his AI companion to rely on, Kaoru was an actual mess.

Night was already falling down when he decided to do another session of calligraphy. He was focused on a particularly difficult kanji when his phone rang, startling him. His brush slipped and he cursed under his breath.

"What?" he asked curtly as he answered the call.

"Well, good evening to you too."

"You made me fuck up a stroke asshole."

"Someone’s in _a mood_ it seems."

Kaoru sighed, removed his glasses to rub his eyes. It was kind of amazing how Kojiro could hear the difference between their usual banter and him being actually cranky. Both instances ended up with insults after all.

"Sorry. Bad day."

Kojiro hummed knowingly before answering.

"Let me grab a bottle of wine and I’ll be over."

"Wait what?"

Kaoru was positive he missed a heartbeat. His friend barely ever came to his place, they just hung out at the restaurant. Somehow this felt more intimate and he wasn’t sure he wanted this.

Too late though: Kojiro had already hung up and was probably on his way already. In barely ten minutes he would be here.

Looking around Kaoru took in the mess he left behind. His work room was usually spotless but today it was littered with papers covered in ink, several brushes and ink bottles laying on the table. There were even some crumpled papers here and there, thrown earlier in frustration.

Before he knew it he was bolting through the room, trying to put away all of it before the other man’s arrival. He still needed to clean the brushes when he heard Kojiro’s voice outside.

"Oi Kaoru, open up!"

Brushes still in hand, he went to the front door, opening swiftly and turning around right away.

"Who even locks his door in this town?" Kojiro huffed.

"Careful people. Not that your limited brain would understand the concept."

"Yeah, yeah, talk to the hand weakling. Let me grab some glasses."

"Well, please make yourself at home," Kaoru quipped back, sarcasm heavy in his voice. "I need to clean these and I’ll be with you."

"Such an honor your grace."

"Gods you’re so annoying."

Despite his words Kaoru could feel his anxiety finally receding after his terrible day. He quickly but thoroughly washed his brushes, went to take a bottle of sake and cups for good measure, then joined Kojiro.

He’d already opened the bottle he brought and poured them each a glass. It was a white Italian wine, Kaoru’s favorite, and he couldn’t help but feel a little happy from the thoughtful gesture.

They downed a couple of glasses in silence, sitting next to each other, at a safe distance. Kaoru could feel his body start to relax from the alcohol and the comfortable silence. It was fully dark outside now and nothing broke the quiet of the night. The lights were dimmed in the room, and essential oils perfumed the atmosphere, helping soothe Kaoru’s nerves.

"When are you supposed to get Carla back?" Kojiro asked softly after a while, pouring another glass to the both of them.

"Wow you remembered her name, congrats. In the next couple of days hopefully."

"You must be impatient, you can’t do anything without your machine."

"Don’t be stupid, of course I can."

"I bet Carla would tell you that you have a spot of ink on your cheek though."

As he said this, Kojiro reached out, his knuckles brushing Kaoru’s cheek and pushing back a strand of pink hair. Kaoru froze, staring with wide eyes, a blush creeping up his skin. His friend’s hand didn’t move from its spot above Kaoru’s ear.

"I can barely see the piercing holes anymore, did they close up?"

A flashback hit Kaoru, bringing him back to highschool and the pain of the needles carving into his flesh. It had been an impulsive decision at first, as he’d tried to one up Kojiro and his tattoo, wanting to break his pretty boy persona for an edgier one. It gave him a sort of authority on their skateboarding gang, he was then seen as the tough guy. He’d added more, escalating from a simple earring to several, then his bottom lip and tongue, then... more.

It was a long time ago though and nowadays he couldn’t wear them during his day job, it would look too out of place.

However he didn’t want them to disappear and wore them regularly in the intimacy of his place.

"No, they’re still here," he answered through his tight throat.

"I miss them."

"I... uh..." Kaoru moved back slightly, suddenly feeling really hot and needing another drink. He noticed that the bottle of wine was empty. "Put your flashy muscles to good use and open the sake, I’ll go clean my face."

Kojiro nodded, letting his hand fall back at his side, and silently reached out for the second bottle.

Doing his best to not rush to the bathroom, Kaoru stepped away. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, staring at the ink as if it has personally offended him, and noticed how disheveled his hair was.

He really was a mess when left to himself.

For a few minutes he tried to recover his usual dignified appearance. Then his hand froze over a drawer, hesitant.

Breathing deeply he opened it and stood there, looking into it, knowing perfectly well what the neat boxes contained.

"Why the hell not."  


#

"Well, you took your sweet time," Kojiro complained when he came back.

Kaoru silently sat down next to him, the space between them a little thinner than previously and downed a sake glass in one go. He turned to Kojiro, holding out his cup to ask for another round.

Kojiro complied, then froze, bottle still in hand. His eyes widened comically.

"You... you put them on."

His gaze was stuck on Kaoru’s lower lip and he reached out to move his hair back again, revealing the piercings there.

"You know," Kojiro said softly while his fingers danced on the metal, brushing Kaoru’s ear in the process, "I always wondered why I never see you with chicks. You’re popular, with good reasons."

Why, oh WHY, did he have to bring up women in such a moment? It constricted Kaoru’s chest with anger and hurt and he batted away the other man’s hand.

"I’m not interested in women."

"Hmmmm. Then why don’t I see you with men either?"

Kaoru was rendered speechless by the casual question. Kojiro finished his cup of sake then poured another one.

"You _are_ interested in men, right?" he added.

"That doesn’t mean I have to sleep around and be gaudy about it like the gigolo you are. How did you know though?"

"Come on Kaoru. I saw the way you looked at Adam." Eyes on his cup he mumbled the next sentence. "You weren’t exactly subtle."

Averting his eyes, Kaoru blushed slightly.

"Yeah, well. Adam was actually my first."

"You... him... you two... I’m..."

"Yes we banged, what about it?"

He raised his face, looking straight into Kojiro’s eyes, his own golden ones fierce and furious.

"I didn’t realize back then that you were in a relationship," Kojiro said softly. "You must have been even more hurt than me when he left."

His hand was back on Kaoru’s face, cradling his cheek. _What the fuck is he doing?_ Kaoru thought, weak to the calloused and strong hand burning his skin. _Does he have any idea how it makes me feel? He just confirmed I’m gay and he’s sending mixed signals, what the hell???_

He gulped, trying to find his voice again, the alcohol buzzing in his vein.

"I wasn’t in love with him," he lied. "We just were the only two gay guys around, that we knew of at least."

Kojiro removed his hand and the heat lingered on Kaoru’s cheek. He yearned for the touch again: he knew it was dumb but he couldn’t help it, scary as it was. His feelings for Adam were now long gone -how could he love the monster he had become? But he left a deep scar, a fear to commit, to even try to start anything. Kaoru’s entire heart belonged to Kojiro, however his brain feared a new betrayal and was rational enough to tell him that a womanizer was a terrible choice of partner.

Seemingly oblivious to Kaoru’s inner turmoil, Kojiro poured two new cups of sake. He gulped his in one go and red dusted his cheeks now. As often, Kaoru’s eyes lingered on Kojiro’s collarbones, moving down to the top of his chest peeking from his unbuttoned shirt. Kojiro’s tendency to go around half naked was no help for Kaoru’s predicament and resorting to insults was easier, putting a safe distance between them. Making everyone, including the man himself, believe Kaoru couldn’t stand him.

The room started to feel stuffy hot. It was a warm spring night, nothing out of the ordinary for a born and raised Okinawan, yet Kaoru couldn’t breathe. He pulled on the collar of his yukata, messing up his usually neat outfit.

It was probably the alcohol. 

Yes, that was it. 

Obviously.

Yet, Kaoru couldn’t stop openly ogling Kojiro, inhibitions now off the window. His gaze moved up from his friend’s chest, hungrily taking in the hollow of Kojiro’s throat, his muscular neck, the strong jaw.

Finally, he looked up at Kojiro’s face.

He was met with fiery umber eyes. Kojiro was staring, ravenous, and Kaoru could feel a deep blush creep up on his skin. Suddenly he felt very self conscious and pushed back his hair behind his left ear.

Once again Kojiro reached out.

His fingertips played with the ear piercings for a bit then he moved to Kaoru’s lower lips. Holding Kaoru’s chin, his thumb brushed slowly over the metal, caressing the lip underneath.

Kaoru shivered, gasping slightly.

"What... what the hell are you doing dimwit?"

Kojiro hummed, but didn’t answer nor did he stop. He seemed entranced and gently pushed Kaoru’s lip down to reveal the hidden tongue piercing.

"I always thought this one was especially hot," he mused, as if talking to himself.

Sure he seemed a little tipsy -or maybe downright drunk, Kaoru wasn’t sure-, however the admission sent a pulse of arousal through Kaoru, who couldn’t completely repress a moan.

He tentatively licked the thumb, dragging the round jewel on the skin. Kojiro replied in kind, moving his finger inside Kaoru’s mouth, stroking the pierced tongue. His eyes were fixed on the dance between his thumb and the tongue, intense, burning Kaoru like an inferno.

It sent waves of pleasure down Kaoru’s spine. He wobbled forward, and as he caught his balance with a hand on the tatami floor his yukata slid a little more open.

Kojiro froze.

"Why haven’t I seen this one before?"

Kaoru looked down where the other man’s gaze was set: his drooping lapels revealed his left nipple and the silver straight barbell it harbored.

"Because I hide it, jackass."

"But at the onsen..."

"As if I was gonna wear my piercings in an onsen. You really are the dumbest."

Entranced, Kojiro moved his hand down, his saliva slicked thumb teasing Kaoru’s nipple as he moved the piercing around it. That sent a shot of pleasure through Kaoru’s body. Eyes closed, he balanced himself on Kojiro’s arm, his breathing uneven as he got lost in the sensation.

"What about the other one?" Kojiro mused with a hum.

He pushed the yukata off Kaoru’s shoulders to expose a ring going through the right nipple. Impressed, he whistled in appreciation.

Then twisted slightly the jewel.

Kaoru screamed, unable to repress a full body shiver. He was now clinging to Kojiro’s arms, knuckles white from the force of his grip.

In his pleasure and alcohol induced haze he wondered if he shouldn’t stop this. His long-lasting unrequited feelings would come bite him in the ass if he let this escalate more, a fleeting moment of pleasure in Kojiro’s embrace wouldn’t quench his yearning beyond sunrise.

But maybe he’d never get more anyway. So shouldn’t he enjoy whatever Kojiro was willing to give him, even if it was only because he was drunk? 

He would deal with the pain come morning.

"Are there more piercings you hid from me?" Kojiro asked, his voice raspy.

"Not telling... Ah!" The fingers teasing his nipples didn’t stop, and holding a rational conversation was now proving difficult.

"Can I look for myself then?"

"A bit late to ask for my permission."

The words stopped Kojiro short, tearing a whine from Kaoru’s lips over the loss.

"Fuck you’re right Kaoru. I’m sorry, I should have made sure I got your consent."

"You’re so fucking dumb, don’t you dare stop now!"

Fierce golden eyes met umber ones. Kaoru grabbed Kojiro’s nape, pulling him in for a kiss.

Years of pent up feelings were poured into this kiss. Kaoru pushed his tongue forcefully inside the other man’s mouth, rubbing his piercing over Kojiro’s tongue.

Kojiro growled, answering in kind. His hands dove into the long pink hair, seizing handfuls of strands, pulling to angle Kaoru’s face in order to deepen the kiss. Kaoru’s glasses now sat askew on his nose but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Their tongues danced together, their strong wills clashing. Kaoru’s fingers unbuttoned Kojiro’s shirt, pushing it away to free the muscular chest. He spread his palms over it, finally able to touch the tantalizing muscles to his heart’s content. As he squeezed them he moaned. It broke the kiss and prompted Kojiro to bite the lip piercing, slightly pulling on it.

They moved away, barely, both of their breaths short and uneven. Kojiro seemed to suddenly remember his previous question as he pushed Kaoru down on the floor, moving the lapels of his yukata away with franctic energy.

His hungry eyes scrutinized Kaoru’s almost naked body, searching.

"No other piercing," he whined, disappointed.

"I’m not fully naked yet."

Kojiro froze over the implication of this answer and stared down at the black boxer shorts that covered a very prominent bulge. Aroused, he pulled them down and threw them over his shoulder.

Even darker than usual, his eyes looked predatory as he intensely stared at Kaoru’s erect cock. A silver bent barbell went through the glans, softly gleaming under the dim light.

"When you refused to answer I had a hunch there might be one down there."

"Relying on guts alone is nonsense but I guess once in a while you get lucky."

"Yeah. I’m really lucky right now," he retorted with a smirk and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Kaoru’s heart did a back flip. In his wildest dreams he’d never imagined Kojiro would say such a thing while hungrily staring at Kaoru’s cock.

"I wonder how this feels?" Kojiro mused as he reached out to the jewel and gave a tentative pull. Kaoru gasped, his body tensing. "Are you a masochist Kaoru?"

"None of your fucking business."

A new pull on the piercing turned his defiance to dust. A long moan tumbled from Kaoru’s lips.

"If I’m gonna fuck you, it’s totally my business dumbass. Do you have a safe word?"

" _Ink_."

Kojiro chuckled.

"Calligraphy nerd."

"I bet yours is food related," Kaoru huffed, irked.

"Yep, it’s _pasta_."

It was so ridiculous that Kaoru couldn’t help but burst into laughter.

Without warning Kojiro pulled and twisted the barbell. The laughter died short as Kaoru arched his back with a scream. Before he could catch his breath again Kojiro leaned down to lick the tip of the jewel, at the base of the glans. His tongue circled around the piercing, pushed it, then he nipped at it and pulled lightly between his teeth.

He released it and sat up to grab Kaoru’s legs. He hummed in appreciation as he kissed the inside of the thighs, the soft skin shivering. His mouth left a hot trail burning Kaoru to his core.

Rough hands manhandled him and pushed his legs open. Kaoru arched himself above the floor to let his partner’s hands reach for his ass cheeks and grab them. Kojiro squeezed and massaged them as he leaned down again to take Kaoru’s hard length into his mouth.

"Oh fuck! Kojiro!"

Kaoru threw his head back in a silent scream, his breath too short to let his voice out. The warm and wet feeling around his cock was heaven. He tried to thrust deeper however Kojiro’s iron grip on his ass kept him locked in place. Losing his mind, Kaoru grasped a handful of green locks and pulled _hard_.

Kojiro groaned around the cock, the vibration sending another wave of pleasure. The heat pooling into Kaoru’s crotch was now expanding, seeping into his whole body. He closed his eyes with a blissful sigh when Kojiro pushed the flat of his tongue over the piercing at the base of the glans. He released the cock with a lewd noise, then sucked on the other end of the jewel, at the tip of the shaft.

Kaoru squirmed, the sensation almost too much. Whining, he tried to move his hips despite Kojiro’s hold, unsure if he wanted to move away or closer. The burning fire within him was now all consuming, bringing him closer to the edge.

Then, suddenly, Kojiro stopped.

"Oi! What the hell!"

Outraged, Kaoru lifted his upper body to glare at his partner.

"You’re not coming yet," Kojiro answered with a cheeky grin. "I have other plans."

"What?! I knew you were selfish but this is the worst!"

He angrily kicked the air. Kojiro squeezed his butt and sucked the skin inside his thigh, biting it lightly in retaliation for the fuss. Without warning he released Kaoru who landed on his ass unceremoniously, which triggered a string of insults.

"Idiot! Smoothbrain asshole! Dimwit! Scumbag! I hate you!"

He was silenced by Kojiro’s lips. Despite himself he melted into the languid kiss, a whimper pouring into his friend’s mouth. Kojiro’s heavy body pinned Kaoru to the floor, his strong hands restrained Kaoru’s wrists while he deepened the kiss, rendering the two of them breathless.

Even through Kojiro’s pants Kaoru could feel the large and hard length right against his own. He tried to arch his body into it, to no avail. At this point he couldn’t determine if being held down that easily by Kojiro was more of a turn on or a frustration. It was as if he had entirely vanished into the other man’s heat, the whole world down to their bare chests. Their mingled breaths. The caress of their tongues. Their fingers which, at some point, became naturally intertwined.

Kojiro groaned into the kiss and swayed his hips. The friction of their cocks together sent a blaze through Kaoru’s veins when it rubbed his piercing.

He gasped, breaking the kiss when he threw his head back. Kojiro mouthed at the exposed neck, abusing the fair skin as he sucked and nibbled his way down its length. He sank his teeth in the flesh connecting neck and shoulder, sending an intense shiver through Kaoru.

Combined with the now messy dry humping, the sensation sent Kaoru into a blissful daze. His whole body was on edge, muscles taut, and his nails dug into the back of Kojiro’s hands.

"Kaoru," Kojiro whispered right into his ear. His raspy voice was so arousing that Kaoru winced. "Do you have lube?"

"In... ah!" Kojiro had released his right hand to play with his nipple, pulling on the ring and making Kaoru lose track of his thoughts. What even was the question? Mischievous, Kojiro yanked again while he nibbled Kaoru’s earlobe.

"In what Kaoru? Where’s your sharp tongue now?" he teased with a roguish smile. He moved back, now using both hands to tease the two nipples, and stared at Kaoru’s face with the most infuriating smirk. "You have to use your words you know, or I won’t be able to properly fuck you. You do want me to fuck you right?"

"Go fuck _yourself_ ," Kaoru hissed.

"Now, now, that would be a waste." He moved a hand between Kaoru’s thighs, his fingertip brushing ever so lightly the sensitive skin underneath the balls. He circled around Kaoru’s entrance as if promising more. "So? Where do you keep the lube?"

"Bedroom."

"Okay, let’s go then."

He got on his feet with remarkable speed for someone this bulky, then bent over.

Before Kaoru knew what hit him he was in Kojiro’s arms.

"Put me down asshole! I’m not one of your girls! I can walk on my own!"

"I know that, but princess carry suits that bitchy personality of yours."

Angry, Kaoru tried to punch the obnoxious grin off Kojiro’s face, but his friend nonchalantly dodged it.

"I knew you’d do that," Kojiro mocked. "How long do you think I’ve been avoiding your attacks?"

"I still land a blow on a daily basis."

"Yeah yeah."

Kojiro’s hand fondled a naked butt cheek and he leaned down to kiss Kaoru’s neck as they entered the bedroom. He let Kaoru slip down on his feet and removed completely the yukata that was hanging loose at the elbows.

Staring into golden eyes, Kojiro unfastened his own belt and zipper, exposing his naked body. Kaoru’s gaze was drawn to his crotch and the massive cock there. His hands moved of their own accord, languidly caressing the veins along the shaft, the leaking tip, then back down again. Kaoru seized Kojiro’s dick and gave it a tentative squeeze before moving his wrist up and down.

"Oh fuck!" Kojiro gasped.

He closed his eyes, his arms embracing Kaoru, his hips thrusting into the soft hand around his cock. Kaoru stared at his partner’s flushed face, still not truly sure if this was just one of his wet dreams or reality. Golden eyes moved down to Kojiro’s attractive chest. He reached out with his free hand and fondled the muscles, squeezing and stroking, something he’s wanted to do ever since Kojiro became this beefy.

Unable to resist any longer Kaoru leaned down to suck on a nipple.

Kojiro’s moan was the most satisfying reward. Kaoru smiled, then nibbled on the tip of the nipple for a bit.

Without warning he bit the skin around it.

"Ah! Kaoru. Kaoru... _Mio bellissimo Kaoru, ho desiderato questo per così tanto tempo._ "

The sudden Italian had Kaoru suspend his ministration. Usually Carla would automatically translate for him, she was programmed that way. However without his AI assistant all he could understand was his name.

"What does that mean?" he asked with a frown.

Kojiro suddenly opened his eyes as if brought out of a transe. He didn’t answer. Kojiro’s hands moved on Kaoru, one on the small of the back, pulling him close, their hips flush against each other.

The other gripped a handful of pink hair and pulled, hard, to expose Kaoru’s throat. Kojiro devoured the sensitive skin, teasing with his teeth, laying open mouthed kisses, sucking.

The mix of pleasure and pain was overwhelming, heady. Kaoru’s body arched into his partner’s, he grabbed Kojiro’s biceps to balance himself. His breath short, he moaned Kojiro’s name.

Without breaking the embrace Kojiro pushed back until they reached the bed. He then shoved Kaoru down on the mattress while he still stood, towering over the other man.

"So?" he asked, cocking his head and smiling roguishly. "Are you gonna get the lube out or not?"

Kaoru huffed in an attempt to appear exasperated, but it was pointless to keep that facade with a raging hard on leaking precum on his belly and a pressing desire curling inside his groin. He reached for the bedside table, displaying his body seductively with a side glance, and withdrew lube and condoms from the drawer.

Kojiro didn’t move while his intense stare watched Kaoru open the bottle, coat his fingers generously and open his thighs wide. Somewhere in his mind Kaoru noted how he felt much more shameless than usual, probably due to how tipsy he was. Unless it was because this was his one shot at a night with Kojiro, so he might as well go all out.

He pushed his index slowly inside, eyes set on Kojiro’s. Putting on a show, Kaoru let his legs spread wider as he moved his finger in and out slowly, swaying his hips appealingly.

Kojiro kneeled before him but stopped short of touching. Remaining still, he watched Kaoru’s gestures with a burning hunger. The room was so silent that Kaoru’s panting seemed to echo around them.

When Kaoru pushed a second finger inside, Kojiro reached out. Kaoru held his breath, waiting for a touch, yearning for an embrace.

However Kojiro just took the box of condoms, kneeled back again and put one on, his hands still away from Kaoru’s body.

They stared at each other while Kojiro slicked his cock with lube and Kaoru moved his fingers in and out, loosening himself up.

Kojiro loomed over Kaoru’s body, dark ravenous eyes still set on golden ones, pupils blown with lust. His cock brushed the back of Kaoru’s hand but he didn’t make a move to put it in. He just remained still, watching Kaoru’s face, their skins a hair’s breadth away from each other’s, the occasional brush electrifying. 

They silently defied each other as if the first one to give in to desire would lose. Kojiro smirked, fully aware of how competitive and stubborn they both were. Irked, Kaoru gritted his teeth and glared at the other man.

Then decided to accept the challenge.

With a filthy moan he arched his back and used his free hand to stroke Kojiro’s cock ever so lightly. Just a hint of what Kojiro could have if he gave in, enough to rile him up, not enough to satisfy him.

The frustrated look on Kojiro’s face was highly gratifying and Kaoru thought he had won.

However Kojiro wasn’t the kind to back down on just one round.

He finally bent down on Kaoru’s body. His lips stopped a breath away from Kaoru’s right nipple. Kojiro looked up under his eyelashes with a grin.

Then he stuck out his tongue, moving so slowly Kaoru wanted to scream. He grazed the tip of the nipple, lightly licked around it, played with the ring that went through it.

Then, without warning, he bit the jewel and pulled.

Kaoru whined loudly. Pleasure and pain blurred together. Kojiro thrusted his hips, his rock hard cock suddenly much more appealing to Kaoru than his pride.

He removed his fingers to seize Kojiro’s length and guide it to his loosened hole.

With a primal groan Kojiro pushed in. He tilted his face up to kiss Kaoru, stopped to remove the glasses in the way and unceremoniously threw them on the bedside table.

"Be careful, you mindless brute!"

"Who fucking cares right now!"

"I do! I need these!"

"Shut up shitty megane."

Before Kaoru could retort with a comeback Kojiro was kissing him. They could still taste the sake from earlier as their tongues sloppily caressed each other. Their hips swayed, languid, Kojiro slowly filling up Kaoru with his large and long cock.

Kojiro sucked on the lip piercing and gave a sudden hard thrust.

Kaoru gasped. Kojiro grabbed his legs, lifting them to rest on his shoulders and thrusted deeper. Harder. He kept teasing the lip piercing with his mouth and teeth, allowing Kaoru’s screams to tumble down freely.

And then his cock hit just the right spot. Kaoru’s already blurry world from the lack of glasses became a thick haze, reduced to Kojiro only. He grabbed Kojiro’s solid shoulders, his nails digging in the skin.

Pleasure built up with each new hard thrust. Kaoru had now lost all sign of defiance, his hips shamelessly moving up to meet the other man.

Suddenly Kojiro released Kaoru’s legs and pulled out. Indignant, Kaoru was about to protest, but he got manhandled to his side, a leg on his partner’s shoulder.

Kojiro pushed back all the way inside with one sharp thrust, hitting deeper and stronger than before. Kaoru sobbed, his climax so close but still out of reach, the anchor of the solid shoulders now gone. Kojiro’s hands circled his waist, pulling him harder on the hard length.

Kaoru moved a hand down to his own aching cock.

His hand was batted away.

"No touching yourself Kaoru."

"Fuck you!"

"Another time, with pleasure."

He punctuated his retort with a rougher thrust that made Kaoru mewl with pleasure. His hand moved down again and Kojiro grabbed his wrist.

"Not very obedient I see," Kojiro growled, going still. He frowned suddenly worried. "Kaoru, do you need to use your safe word?"

"Fuck you!" Kaoru repeated. "Or actually, fuck me! Let me come asshole!"

Kojiro grinned, relieved.

"Still as feisty as ever, guess you’re good then. But I said no touching yourself."

He flipped Kaoru over to his belly, holding both of his wrists behind his back with one hand. Kaoru tried to free himself for good measure, turned on by Kojiro’s strength. It was so easy for the other man to pin him down and have his ways, yet Kaoru knew he would back down with one word, no question asked. In this instant Kaoru realized how deep his trust toward for his friend ran.

With his free hand Kojiro lifted Kaoru’s ass up and pushed back inside in one hard move. His fingers were gripping Kaoru’s hip hard, bruising.

Face pushed down into the pillow Kaoru panted, fast and shallow, as Kojiro now fucked into him at a relentless pace. His cock leaked on the mattress, and he yearned for some kind of stimulation as it hanged in the air, unattended.

Kaoru couldn’t repress a sob.

"Kojiro. Please."

"Please what Kaoru?" His breath was short too, all smugness gone from his voice. Instead was intense lust. "You need... to be... more specific," he added, punctuating his sentence with rougher thrusts.

"Touch my cock. Let me cum."

"Of course _tesoro_."

By now Kaoru was too far gone to register the foreign word. A full body shiver overtook him when Kojiro finally seized his cock and ran the thumb over the piercing on the tip. Kaoru’s now free hands clutched the sheets, knuckles turning white from the force of his clasp.

When Kojiro finally started jerking him off in time with the motion of his hips, Kaoru knew he wouldn’t last long. Leaning down, Kojiro laid open mouthed kisses over Kaoru’s neck, nibbling and sucking at the sensitive skin.

Overwhelmed but still seeking more, Kaoru was writhing on the messy sheets, his unrestrained moans turning to screams as the scorching pleasure invaded him whole. It built up from his groin, coursing up to his fingertips, headier than any sake they could ever share.

Kojiro bit his nape, hard, finally sending him over the edge after being denied several times.

Kaoru’s entire body tensed up with a loud scream, fingers digging into the sheets to ground him from this fall. Semen spilled on Kojiro’s hand who continued to jerk off Kaoru, his teeth still burried in the tender skin.

The force of his orgasm left Kaoru gasping for air.

Before the shiver coursing through him receded and the world stopped spinning, Kojiro seized his hips and rammed into him at a hard relentless pace. Kaoru got railed so hard he lost his mind, pleasure soon flirting with overstimulation while Kojiro chased his climax. He whimpered, his body limp and his ass only held up by Kojiro’s solid hold.

Kojiro’s cock kept hitting Kaoru’s prostate, fast and hard, and more cum leaked from his half soft dick.

Fingers dug harder into the flesh around his hipbones and Kojiro tensed up with his cock buried to the hilt inside Kaoru’s hole. He gasped, then released the filthiest moan Kaoru’s ever heard, prompting him to push his ass back to take Kojiro even deeper.

For a moment they remained still, their breaths heavy and uneven. Then, without a word, Kojiro leaned over Kaoru and turned his face to lay the sweetest kiss on his lips. Soft and lazy. Kaoru could feel exhaustion catching up with him, his eyes refusing to remain open.

Kaoru’s hazy mind vaguely registered the other man moving away. Kojiro came back to clean him up with a warm towel, removed the dirty top sheet, then put a clean one smelling of flowers over their naked bodies. His strong arms pulled Kaoru into his embrace.

Kaoru had no trouble falling asleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made some nsfw art to go with this chapter:
> 
> <https://twitter.com/cerisebio_art/status/1373303850090762242?s=21>

**Author's Note:**

> My main Twitter is @OpaleDeFeuAC
> 
> Art account: @Cerisebio_art


End file.
